


Surprise

by TransformersGirl13



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cake, Grimlock being a cutie, Optimus Prime getting cake smashed in his face, Swords, awesome stuff, birthday surprise, cake war, human!formers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersGirl13/pseuds/TransformersGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's birthday at the Autobot headquarters and Optimus Prime allows Grimlock and his brothers to plan the party for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friends birthday, I hope you like it :D

Grimlock was super excited. It would be Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's birthday soon. And Optumis was letting them plan the party! He and his brothers hung up decorations in the Ark Rec room, which was being 'quarantined' due to a 'gas leak', something Wheeljack had been able to pull off smoothly. Grimlock helped Sludge hang the red and yellow streamers along the walls. They both grinned, tomorrow was gonna be great! now if only they could get the cake down....  
  
\-----------------  
  
Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been walking around the Ark all day, but the Dinobots were no where to be seen. "Where could they have gone?" Sideswipe asked his twin. Sunstreaker only shrugged.  
  
"Maybe they're helping with quarantine?" Sunstreaker replied, that was the only assumption he could come up with. The twins had wanted to do something with the Dinos that night, but if they were unavailable... well that threw a wrench in their plans. "I'm sure we'll find them."  
  
Sideswipe sighed. "Yeah..." Tomorrow was their birthday and if it was anything like last year they were expecting a Decepticon attack. That bastard Megatron always seemed to attack on their Birthday and ruin it. So they had wanted to do celebratory stuff that night, to help counter balance it. Sideswipe just hoped Megatron stayed in whatever hole he crawled in at night.  
  
\--------------  
  
After three burnt cakes and a burnt oven the Dinobots received help from Elita and the other girls of the base. Arcee couldn't help but flick cake batter out of Swoops hair, the others were covered in it. "Get boys, we'll handle it from here," The wife of Optimus Prime said, "I think the twins are looking for y'all." And with that the Dinobots happily went and showered and changed into clean clothes.  
  
Grimlock paused and looked himself over in the mirror, tall, dark hair, strong chin, just strong in general, Blue visor over his eyes for both sight and protection. Slag had one too, Though his hair was the color of a firetruck. Sludge and Swoop both had blond hair, though Swoop had a red streak in his, most people didn't believe it was a birth mark. Snarl was the only other one who had black hair. All five of them had muscle, though Swoop and Snarl were smaller than their older brothers they could lift almost as much. Though Sludge could lift the most. Dressed in Jeans, a plaid shirt and shoes Grimlock was ready to find the twins. they all wore jeans, but the shirt varied depending on the brother. So the Dino's set off.  
  
It didn't take long to find the twins, Whom were talking to Ironhide, backs to their silent friends. Grimlock and Sludge silently set off to scare them. Sneaking very quietly and Ironhide not saying a thing. Grimlock and Sludge scooped up the twins, Sludge got Sideswipe, and Grimlock Sunstreaker yelling, "HAPPY ALMOST BIRTHDAY!" Once the twins realized who it was, and stopped trying to get out of the larger boys hold, they laughed along with the others.  
  
"You twins wanted us?" Grimlock asked, putting Sunstreaker down, Sludge did the same. Sunny ran a hand through his blond hair.  
  
"Yeah, want to go see a movie? You know, for our birthday?" Sunstreaker asked , Sideswipe gave a sheepish grin.  
  
"'Course!" Grimlock said. "And maybe lazer tag too, us has coupons for it." The twins agreed almost automatically.  
  
\----------  
  
The night had been fun filled, with the movie, which was awesome in everyone's opinion, Lazer tag was even better, 100% free for all. Then Ice cream, and finally they were walking back to base, everybody laughing and having a good time. If anything bad happened tomorrow, tonight defiantly made up for it. Though the Dinobot's excitement was starting to waver, but only cause they were tired. It had been an eventful day for everyone.  
  
Once they got back to the base they said their good nights and and all went to bed.  
  
\-------------------  
  
Today was the day! The twins had no idea what was prepared for them! They were still asleep and the Dinobots were finishing up preparations for their party. The cake had turned out amazing thanks to Eilta and the others, it was as big as Grimlock had wanted it too. Which was big. The final decorations was put up and now it was time for the guests of honor.  
  
Once 11:30 rolled around Swoop went in search of the Twins, whom were usually up by 10Am or so and found them in the lounge, which was being used as a temporary rec room. "Happy Birthday!" Swoop yelled, hugging the twins from behind.  
  
"Hey Swoop!" They yelled in unison. "What's shakin big man?" Sideswipe asked as Sunstreaker sipped on his coffee.  
  
"You come with me, Swoop!" Their friend said, and with no further explanation lead them to the 'quarantined' rec room.  
  
"Uhh.... Swoop?" They asked uncertainly. Swoop just smiled and pushed them in. The lights were dim.  
  
Suddenly the lights came on and a super loud, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Came from all their friends jumping up. Needless to say, they twins hadn't been prepared. They looked around, all the Dinos were there, including Wheeljack and Ratchet. Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, Optimus Prime, Elita, Chiroma (They hadn't even known she liked them!), Along with Arcee, UItra Magnus and a hand full of other 'Bots were there.  
  
Literally all they would say was. "Wow..." which caused laughter, but it was the good kind. The best kind really. The room was decorated in reds and yellows, streamers were everywhere along with baloons and even paper stars and suns. Grimlock beamed proudly, The twins couldn't help but grin stupidly big.  
  
"You guys did this for us?" Sideswipe asked, still a little shocked. Grimlock and his brothers nodded. Once the innital shock and awe was over the fun started. Grimlock had set up games and activites, once those were done, and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were covered in golden stickers, they opened presents.  
  
Optimus tried to spend the same on everyone, So for the twins he got them matching key chains that had their names on them. Ironhide and Chiroma got them shirts, Sunstreaker's had the sun worshipers from dark souls on it with the words 'the sun, it's so beautiful', Ironhide had liked the pun, and Sideswipe got a red ninja turtle shirt. Sunstreaker put his on over the shirt he was hearing.  
  
Jazz and Prowl got them CD's of a few bands they liked, and suprisingly didn't have yet. Wheeljack gave them bottle rockets, and Ratchet glared at Wheeljack, but gave the twins an anime movie, one the twins liked. They recived several other girts from friends as well. All that left was the Dinobots. Whom were grinning stupidly.  
  
Swoop and Snarl went first. The had gotten Sideswipe a new scope for his rifle, and Sunstreaker got some new paint brushes and a canvas, along with paint. The twins thank them happily, The scope was one of those hi-tech ones and the paint, canvas, and brushes were very high end too, the brushes had been was Sunstreaker really wanted.  
  
"I want you to know they made it themselves." Wheeljack said as the other three Dinos gave the twins their presents. They were long slender boxes, which kinda confused the twins at first. then they opened it. Swords. The three eldest Dinobots had made them swords. The sheaths were nice, with thier names incribed on it in ancient Cybertronian. The Swords themselves were beautiful, Sideswipes was Red tinted with yellow stones in the hilt, Sunstreakers was yellow with red stones.  
  
"By Primus... they're beautiful..." Was all Sunstreaker could saw, Sideswipe nodded. "Thank you..." The said in unison. To both the Dinos and everyone in attendance. Grimlock grinned, he was so happy the twins liked it. They had taken forever to make.  
  
"Cake time!" Elita called, Which made everyone happy. CAKE! The cake itself was larger than bumblebee. Optimus laughed. "By Primus it's huge! why so much?" Elita just shrugged. "That was all Grimlock, big boy."  
  
Once everyone had had a piece of cake, or two, or three, with plenty left over Grimlock called for a clothing change, which everyone complied to. "So, what's this for?" Optimus asked.  
  
"This." Was all the warning the Autobot commander got before Grimlock smashed cake into hos face. "CAKE WAR!" The Dinobot commander yelled, everyone joined in with a laugh. It ended up being a free for all and everyone cot covered in cake. The twins grinned at one another. This was the best birthday ever.


End file.
